Michael's True Vessel
by sylar1610
Summary: What if Dean wasn't Michael True Vessel, what if he was just a back up vessel. Then who is the True Michael Sword and what ever happened to him.


Disclaimer: I do own Supernatural

Michael's True Vessel

Dean Winchester is not Michael's true vessel, he was not the original Michael Sword, he too is just a back-up vessel when the true vessel had found a way to prevent Michael from possession him and that man went on to become the Greatest Human the ever lived. That right Michael's true vessel is Chuck Norris.

It all began when Michael planned to start the apocalypse to bring about Utopia. He believed that Dean would never willing consent to being his vessel so he decided to make a new vessel from scratch.

First off he searched the world for 'Special People'. People who where stronger than ordinary Human, although the difference in strength was tiny Michael knew that if these Special People were to have a child and that child was to have a child with another Special Human that eventually he would have created a being strong enough to contain his angelic grace.

So Michael sent cupids out to ensure that these people fell in love and had children and there children fell in love. He bred a vessel the way Human breed animal, put the strongest with the strongest to make strong offspring.

His plan work but there was a flaw in it. Over the generation giving birth to such powerful offspring took its toll on the mothers and with each new generation of children the mortality rate of the mother increase during pregnancy. In the last few generation of Specials none of the mother survived childbirth.

Eventually there was one Special left. He was powerful and could easily contain any angel in existence even Archangel but Michael, putting his angelic essence in a human body is like putting a lake into a shot glass. Michael knew that this Special was to be the father of his true vessel but he was facing a problem.

He need a mother for his true vessel something stronger than human to bare such a powerful being but still pure so the vessel would not reject the Grace. Demons and Pagan Goddess were out of the question but luckily Michael had solved this problem centuaries ago.

The Amazons were a race of women warriors with the strength of ten men. They were feared and respected in Ancient Greece. Michael had thew utmost respectfor these warrior being a warrior himself.

Some people said they were mad to prevoke a war with Athen, a war they could never win but Michael knew the truth. The Amazons were a people who thraved on war, it was only in the midst of battle and slaughter that they ever truely felt at peace. But times were changing, their was no longer a place in the world for brutality. The world was becoming more civilised or at least learning to fight with machines.

As their numbers diwindled the Amazons knew that their time was almost up so this last mad act, pretending that brute could win against an organised military the Aamzons went to there dead and what they did was nothing short of mass suicide.

Yet even in the chaos of battle Michael was able to save one from oblivion. One of the strongest of all the Amazons. He kept her in a pocket dimension were time moved very slowly. He kept her there until she need her to be the mother of his true vessel.

So the two met and thanks to cupid fell in love and had a child. But still even the Amazon was not strong enough to bare this child and died giving birth to him. The angels took the boy and his father's memories.

He was raised by the angels and trained in every form of combat, every form of magic(except Enochian) to ensure he would be the ultimate vessel for Michael.

On the eve of his 18th birth he was to consent and be possessed by Michael however something happen. When Michael desended from Heaven and tried to possess the boy he couldn't. The boy had somehow learned Enochian magic and had engraved anti-possession sigils on his whole skeletal structure rendering him inmmune to possession.

He then used another spell to banish Michael and the other Angels to Heaven. It was then Michael realised that he'd have to take his chances with Dean and hope for the best.

That Boy went out into the world and became a famous actor and martial artist. That Boy grew to manhood and became Chuck Norris, the man who was born in a log cabin he built with his own two hands, the only man who can tie his shoes with his feet, the Greatest human who ever existed and one of the few people who ever screwed with the Archangel Michael and lived to tell the tale.


End file.
